Le dauphin et l'épouvantail
by MoonSorrow123
Summary: Titre original trop long : parce que oui les épouvantails peuvent emmerder les dauphins. Petit OS Iruka x Kakashi sans prétention.     Les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto ne sont pas à moi ;o;


**Parce que oui les épouvantails peuvent emmerder des dauphins**

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire avec précision ce qu'Iruka avait envie de dire et ce qu'il pensait : Merde ! On lui excusera sans doute ces propos par la suite en expliquant peut être le pourquoi du comment de cette expression pour le moins vulgaire. Il fallait préciser que ce genre de vocabulaire dans la bouche du shinobi était aussi rare qu'un troupeau d'éléphants qui traverseraient une autoroute à la poursuite d'un lapin avec une montre. Il avait fallu le faire sortir de ses gonds d'une manière inimaginable pour que cela donne un juron dans l'âme pour le moins puritaine de l'enseignant au teint hâlé. Quel pouvait bien être le responsable d'un tel emportement chez un être si calme ? La réponse venait presque d'elle-même en réalité. Une seule personne possédait cette capacité surprenante à l'irriter avec le moins de mots possibles. On aurait pu croire que le fils de l'illustre croc blanc ne s'abaisserait pas à devenir insupportable mais visiblement c'était une contre vérité.

Il soupirait, toujours complètement rougeoyant. A tel point, qu'il aurait sans doute pu rendre jaloux Ralph le renne tellement il brillait dans l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de se faire avoir comme ça. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir perdu un pari qui pour autant ne lui était pas directement destiné. Ces deux crétins ne pouvaient pas trouver un meilleur jeu que de se lancer dans des paris tous plus stupides les uns que les autres ? Il baissa les épaules d'un air dépité en un sens que pouvait-on espérer d'un blaireau qui lit le paradis du batifolage à longueur de journée et d'un gars pas foutu de se raser les sourcils ? Sans doute rien de plus que cela. Il marchait dans la nuit. La lune s'était enveloppée dans un long manteau nuageux et le noir régnait en maître absolu. Pas un seul lampadaire ne semblait vouloir le mener vers le chemin de sa demeure. Alors qu'il marchait en ruminant, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ce devait être le clou de cette soirée qui déjà avait si mal commencé. Il avait fallu qu'il marche sur le seul caillou du coin et qu'il dérape pour s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol. Ha vraiment, ça le fascinait comme ironie du sort. Il passait son temps à flirter avec le danger – du moins lorsqu'il avait une mission- et il se vautrait comme un pauvre crétin parterre à cause du seul foutu caillou de toute la rue.

Décidément cette soirée ne s'améliorait vraiment pas avec le temps qui passait. Il regardait le macadam d'un air déprimé. Tout ça ne pouvait se produire qu'à cause de ce stupide épouvantail ! Il était responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait ce soir de toute façon. Soupirant une énième fois parce que rien que de repenser à toute cette histoire le dégoutait, il tenta de se redresser. Une douleur cuisante à la cheville se fit sentir et il grogna une fois de plus s'asseyant momentanément sur un banc pour découvrir quelle nouvelle crasse le seigneur lui avait encore gentiment concocté. Il palpa délicatement la zone inflamée. Il n'était pas médecin, il se permit néanmoins – afin de ne pas gâcher encore plus sa journée - d'affimer que ce n'était rien de grave. Il s'assit donc plus confortablement sur le banc histoire d'attendre que la douleur cesse se disant ironiquement qu'il éviterait un autre croche-pied du destin ainsi. Immanquablement, ses idées revinrent vers ce qu'il tentait désespérément de chasser. Il revit une énième fois la scène tandis qu'un frisson d'horreur venait une nouvelle fois le faire frémir. C'était juste le pire souvenir de toute sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela pouvait être si dégoutant, si écœurant. Ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. C'était à vomir. Un homme avec un autre homme ça ne pouvait tout juste pas se passer de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais eut ce genre d'expérience avant mais ne pensait pas que ce fut si horrible à ressentir. Il se demandait ce qui était le pire : la personne ou le geste en lui-même.

Flash-back

_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : H-2 avant le drame _

_Ha ça avait été une journée épuisante. Personne ne l'avait écouté plus de cinq minutes d'affilée. Il était obligé de continuellement les rappeler à l'ordre… Il n'aimait pas user de son autorité pour pouvoir calmer les enfants surtout que c'était de leur âge toute cette vivacité et cette énergie particulièrement en cas d'événements hors du commun. Toutefois l'enseignement n'attendait pas. Après moultes menaces et tentatives veines, il était parvenu à enseigner la leçon du jour : l'art de viser avec un shuriken en prenant compte des événements extérieurs. Après cela la journée avait été plutôt monotone malgré l'excitation sous jacente qui se faisait ressentir. Ceci dit le festival qui commençait ce soir promettait d'être assez agréable, même pour lui. Souriant, il les laissa même sortir un peu plus tôt ayant réussi à leur faire comprendre que mieux ils travaillaient et plus vite ils partaient. Toutefois s'énerver n'était pas dans la nature douce et calme d'Iruka. Il comptait sur la célébration pour pouvoir décompresser un peu. _

_C'est un dauphin fatigué qui pénétra dans le restaurant où l'attendaient les autres senseis et leurs élèves pour la plupart nouvellement chunins. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce à la recherche d'une tête connue. Il entendit plus vite qu'il ne remarqua le chewing-gum vert qui parlait déjà avec son adversaire de toujours. Il semblait en pleine effervescence et ne le regardait même pas. A l'inverse d'ailleurs de Kakashi qui lui jetait un air difficilement décryptable lorsqu'on ne voyait qu'un seul œil. Soudain, son regard accrocha le visage fatigué du brun à la peau matte. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent en une expression curieuse alors qu'il lisait sur ces lèvres un « cap ». Il tourna la tête pour faire comme si rien n'allait arriver, comme si tout allait bien. Il devait regarder quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui c'était évident. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Les mouvements de pas de Gaï l'inquiétaient au plus haut point et alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le shinobi à la touffe blanche, il constata son air railleur. Ses joues étaient à présent légèrement teintées et il avait du mal à respirer convenablement. Soudain, le machin vert l'attrapa par la tête et se jeta sur ses lèvres lui roulant une pelle mémorable. Enfin dans le mauvais sens pour notre pauvre ami. Il avait cogné ses dents et l'avait littéralement couvert de bave lorsqu'il avait enfourné sa langue dans sa bouche. C'était désagréable, mouillé, inattendu et complètement déstabilisant._

_Le pauvre garçon dont la journée avait déjà si mal commencé n'avait pas bougé, trop surpris sur le moment. L'autre finalement s'était détaché et s'était retourné en lâchant un : « tu vois bien que j'en suis capable ! ». Il fallut un temps d'adaptation pour que les mots parviennent à son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la scène qui repassait en __**boucle**__ et au ralenti pour plus d'horreur devant lui. Pendant un moment, l'idée de rendre son déjeuner lui avait paru plutôt satisfaisante. Il avait machinalement posé sa main sur sa bouche comme pour effacer la trace, pour purifier la zone. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait il avait littéralement perdu la parole. Le ninja copieur lui rigolait un peu ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cet air vraiment amusant sur la tête de son ami professeur. Néanmoins, il avait tout de même l'air assez perturbé. Tandis qu'il se remettait plus ou moins de ses émotions, il comprenait petit à petit que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Il avait été l'exutoire de ces deux parieurs stupides et plus précisément du « génie » aux mille techniques. Qui aurait-put croire ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'il pouvait être ainsi ? Un pervers doublé d'un attardé. Oui la colère montait maintenant insidieusement en lui. Il venait de passer assez rapidement la phase de la surprise et la gêne pour arriver à celle de la rage qui menaçait d'exploser. Il s'était joué de lui, non mais sérieusement a-t-on encore idée de faire pareilles conneries lorsque l'on est censé être un ninja de haut niveau ! Certainement pas. Il bouillonnait littéralement mais curieusement aucun son ne semblait prêt à sortir. La seule chose qui manifestait cet état passait par son poing droit serré à en rendre les jointures parfaitement blanches. _

_Tous fixaient Iruka qui finalement se contenta de lancer un regard furieux à l'indolent qui se tenait face à lui. Puis sans vraiment crier gare il explosa comme une outre trop pleine._

• _Ça vous amuse en plus de ridiculiser les gens pour vos stupides paris ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des enfants, vous n'êtes même pas dignes d'être des enseignants ! Ah vraiment vous m'écœurez !_

_Tous les shinobis qui le dévisageaient avec surprise et consternation lui laissèrent supposer qu'une fois de plus, et ça lui arrivait dès qu'il était énervé, il avait parlé sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et donc sans mesurer ses propos. Jamais l'Iruka normal n'aurait braillé comme ça devant une foule, jamais il n'aurait dit des choses qui en plus n'étaient pas tout à fait vraies. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin mais pour le moment il ne pouvait tout simplement pas revenir à son état habituel.__Finalement il partit comme emporté par le vent pour se retrouver à marcher dans la rue et atterrir sur cet idiot de banc._

FIN du flash back

POV Kakashou

Il était si étrange de le voir s'énerver que c'en était perturbant voire même légèrement envoutant. En tous les cas, ça demeurait vraiment sexy dans une certaine mesure. Lorsqu'on ne côtoyait que le gentil petit dauphin tout mignon on était finalement surpris mais rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas toujours si mesuré et si strict. Cette façon d'être lui semblait clairement plus que rébarbative. Toutefois, constater qu'il restait tout de même pourvu d'un caractère assez bien trempé ravissait le principal élément perturbateur par la même occasion. Autant la gêne sur ses joues était attendrissante, autant cette forme de rébellion latente lui semblait dix fois plus divertissante. Cela malgré le fait qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'avoir effectivement froissé par ce défi. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sur son cheminement de pensée que déjà le brun tournait les talons d'un pas rageur pour se diriger vers la sortie. Peut être qu'il devrait faire un effort et aller lui parler tout de même. Un baiser de Gaï ça doit être tellement traumatisant. Il n'osait pas imaginer sa propre réaction si cela lui avait été imposé. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se dit que d'ici un ou deux verres, il irait parler au professeur de l'académie, histoire qu'il ne soit pas en colère pour un rien.

Ce dernier se retourna pour fixer de nouveau l'homme aux sourcils énormes qui recommençait à baragouiner comme si de rien n'était. Il sirota un verre de saké au passage alors que Rock Lee, l'élève préféré de son acolyte, venait de prendre un verre de ce qui manifestement n'était pas de l'eau. Effectivement, il avait déjà attrapé une table qu'il balança contre le mur adjacent avec la fougue de la jeunesse. Il se dirigea ensuite, entièrement rouge de la tête aux pieds, pour aller défier son maître avec une ardeur inhabituelle même pour lui. Il observa le chambardement en évitant parfois les éclats de bois et autre qui volaient dans tous les sens. Le professeur à l'immonde tenue verte n'avait même pas besoin d'alcool pour ne pas se gêner et se battre en plein d'un restaurant. Il se décida à s'esquiver après une demi-heure de ce combat hors norme. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir payer les dégâts. Il économisait pour pouvoir s'acheter l'édition de luxe du paradis du batifolage et ça ça passait avant tout.

Il reprit un petit verre de saké pour la route et sortit titubant très légèrement. L'air froid le dégrisa instantanément. Le temps s'était éclairci, il prit tranquillement le chemin de la demeure du ninja irrité. Il savait s'y rendre pour y avoir déjà été porté une mission ou encore venir chercher un Naruto endormi pour son entraînement. Il faudrait qu'on lui explique un jour pourquoi le petit blond passait son temps à venir squatter chez son ancien maître comme si c'était chez lui. A croire qu'il le prenait pour une seconde mère. Il lui sautait dessus comme un enfant qui se réfugierait dans les jupons de sa génitrice. Il remerciait le brun à la couette pour cela. Bien rares étaient ceux qui ne regardaient pas le porteur de Kyubi comme un monstre ignoble et un danger potentiel. Lui il le voyait simplement comme un enfant. Il avait beau être naïf au moins il était un enseignant bienveillant.

Il repensa à la soirée. C'est vrai que le pauvre ne méritait sans doute pas qu'un poulpe vienne se scotcher à lui pour, il fallait vraiment l'avouer, juste tenter de le dévorer. Ce n'était pas un baiser cette horreur qu'il avait vu mais bien une tentative de cannibalisme. Pas étonnant qu'il en eut été traumatisé. Et pourtant un doute l'assaillait, peut être qu'il avait été écœuré que ce fut un homme qui ait fait cela. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Peut être même que c'était un homophobe. Cela lui parut tout de même curieux, lui il aurait plutôt vu l'image même de l'homosexuel refoulé en lui. Malgré tout, le doute subsistait. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il se souciait de cela. Ce n'était pas comme si lui avait prévu quelque chose de la sorte avec lui. Enfin, les idées n'étaient plus aussi claires que cela après son troisième verre de Saké. En plus c'était la réserve spéciale de l'Hokage qu'il avait pillé. Si jamais elle l'apprenait, elle les castrerait sans autre forme de procès. Toutefois, il était rudement corsé. Il était un peu sujet à des étourdissements par moment mais cela n'allait pas plus loin qu'une très légère désorientation. Des souvenirs brumeux lui remontaient maintenant.

Flash back

• _Kakashi mon rival de toujours ! Cette fois encore nous allons tenter de nous départager ! A toi de choisir le défi !_

_Rha il était obligé de faire autant de bruit sérieusement, il ne pouvait venir s'asseoir dire bonjour et parler comme un être civilisé ? C'était manifestement tellement utopique comme vision. Enfin, il pouvait bien trouver quelque chose de stupide à lui faire faire pour l'occuper. Ça lui gagnerait sans doute une grande libération et un long moment de tranquillité. Quel bonheur que cette perspective : pouvoir lire son ouvrage sans se prendre la tête avec un arbre ambulant et dopé aux amphétamines. L'autre insistait encore comme Naruto qui voudrait un bol de ramen._

• _Bon tu n'es pas capable d'embrasser à pleine bouche la prochaine personne qui rentre._

_Son sourire amusé se devinait au travers de son masque alors qu'il imaginait avec délectation une grand-mère toute moche et toute ridée franchir le pas de la porte. Quoique la pauvre risquait l'attaque cardiaque tout de même. Enfin toujours était-il qu'il espérait que ce fut une personne dont la réaction serait de l'envoyer bouler avec une force magistrale. Au moins cet élément perturbateur écrasé contre un mur, il profiterait un peu plus de sa soirée en se délectant de sa lecture. Il se passa près de dix minutes avant que quelqu'un ne fasse irruption dans la salle et ce fut effectivement le dit enseignant. Son expression s'était troublée à sa vue. Il n'aurait pu penser que cela pouvait être lui. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas lui épargner la chose mais de toute façon l'homme vert s'était déjà propulsé vers l'avant pour sauter sur sa victime. En un rien de temps, le mal était fait. Il se passa exactement ce qui était prévisible. La victime partit en trombe après avoir hurlé son mécontentement. _

Fin du flash back

Il se promenait cherchant dans l'indicible pénombre une trace de **l'enseignant**. Il eut l'impression saugrenue qu'il s'était comme volatilisé. Ce qui aurait été idiot tout de même. L'homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire : des excuses ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Et puis honnêtement, il n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Il avait une sorte de fierté mal placée bien qu'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Pourquoi il devrait faire ça ? Enfin, de toute façon ce n'était pas directement sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler le destin. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce fut lui et puis objectivement vous avez déjà essayé d'arrêter la tempête verte une fois décidé ? Pour faire court c'était tout bonnement impossible et risqué pour la conservation de son intégrité. Après un temps, le silence s'était fait maitre et rien ne lui parvenait que les bruits du vent. Cela contrastait énormément avec l'agitation ressenti précédemment. La nuit était fraîche malgré le printemps qui arrivait. Les premiers grillons ne chantaient pas encore mais les fleurs paraissaient petit à petit. Humant l'air qui embaumait légèrement le pollen, il se dirigeait vers une rue adjacente lorsqu'il perçut une respiration non loin de là.

Il tourna vivement la tête et une fois que ses yeux se furent accoutumés à l'obscurité ambiante, il crut reconnaître la personne qu'il cherchait. Allongé sur le banc, regardant les étoiles qui curieusement se montraient parfois, il paraissait déconnecté de la réalité. C'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée de la part d'un shinobi de ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait mais en cet instant précis il ne lui en tint pas trop rigueur. L'image d'un Gai sensei qui tentait de l'embrasser aurait suffit à dégouter n'importe qui de toute façon et à en perturber plus d'un. C'est d'un pas silencieux et leste comme celui d'un félin qu'il arriva à hauteur du banc. Il se demandait s'il devait manifester sa présence ou non. Finalement il n'en eut pas le temps que déjà son futur interlocuteur s'était redressé le fixant avec ce qui semblait être de la circonspection mais aller savoir dans cette pénombre.

Dans l'obscurité, Iruka avait regardé un moment les étoiles avant de soupirer doucement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'énerver ainsi et surtout il commençait à sentir en plus de l'amertume, un peu de regret. Il avait sans doute été trop dur avec les deux adultes mais en même temps il n'avait certainement pas prévu que la soirée se finisse de manière si navrante. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et contempla la grande ourse dans l'espoir que cela parvienne à lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était visiblement compter un peu trop sur sa bonne étoile. Il s'était redressé en constatant la silhouette de Kakashi Hatake en personne qui l'observait. Que pouvait-il donc bien être venu faire là ? Il ne comptait pas lui faire des excuses, si ? Cela lui paraissait si improbable qu'il balaya cette idée comme le vent fait virevolter les feuilles en Automne. C'est alors que des mots plutôt acides sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les **contrôle **:

• Tu viens pour continuer à te moquer de moi ?

Sans le réaliser vraiment il avait accompagné cette phrase d'une délicate moue boudeuse digne de Naruto Uzumaki qui désirerait des ramens de toute son âme. C'était assez amusant comme une image pour un enseignant. Cela énervait considérablement le chunin, pourquoi est-ce que l'épouvantail blanc n'avait –il pas daigné ouvrir encore la bouche. Il le fixait bêtement comme ça. Attendait-il un quelconque signe de sa part pour parler ? Etait-ce possible qu'il ait pu être mal à l'aise ? Lui l'un des ninjas les plus illustres qu'ils connaissent. Il en doutait fortement curieusement. Il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec cet abruti patenté. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à s'énerver de nouveau, il reprit finalement la parole

• Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas d…

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi ni comment ses lèvres avaient rencontrés celles de son vis-à-vis. Son hoquet de surpris avait été complètement étouffé par le contact. Celui-ci était curieusement différent du précédent. Il ne se sentait pas **agressé**, au contraire c'était plutôt chaud et… agréable. Comme si on cherchait à vous communiquer quelque chose sans vous parler. Il y avait un mélange subtil de sensualité et de fougue qui rendait le tout particulièrement enivrant. D'ailleurs cela ne manqua pas, déjà il avait pressé inconsciemment sa bouche contre la sienne pour conserver le lien qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'avoir avec un homme encore moins celui-ci. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit la paume du shinobi qui passait sous son haut pour caresser son dos. En réaction, il colla son torse contre celui de Kakashi tandis que ce dernier l'enserrait plus vigoureusement de ses bras. L'éducateur colla ses avant bras contre son cou se hissant pour arriver à sa hauteur. Oh oui c'était complètement différent, il en voulait plus, nettement plus, tellement plus. Cette pensée était la seule à peu prêt cohérente qu'il parvient à formuler en son esprit. Comment était-ce seulement possible que cette pression si simple lui fasse perdre tout contrôle ?

Soudain une lueur de raison lui parvint. Il n'était pas seulement en train de se faire embrasser par quelqu'un mais par un garçon. Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-on ressentir ça pour une action si anodine. Il tentait de se convaincre comme il le pouvait mais ce n'était pas chose facile dans son état. D'ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées et parfaitement stoïque, il s'était à peine rendu compte que l'épouvantail le fixait à présent ayant de lui-même terminé, à son propre étonnement avec regret. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de faire cela mais il pensait que cela pouvait réparer peut être ce qu'il s'était passé. Il admit quelques secondes plus

tard que cela pouvait sans doute aggraver le traumatisme de l'éducateur mais de toute façon le mal était fait. Il n'avait pas pensé que son geste eut put durer si longtemps. D'origine, il comptait seulement l'embrasser et se détacher et certainement pas intensifier le contact. Toutefois en bon ninja qu'il était, il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Un peu penaud tout de même, il finit par lancer :

• C'était pour m'excuser. Un prêté pour un rendu en quelque sorte.

L'homme à la couette l'avait à peine écouté. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Il était vrai que l'échange qu'il avait eut quelques instants plus tôt avec l'homme était de loin nettement préférable au premier dont le goût lui revenait avec amertume. Il s'étonna que le ninja aux cheveux d'argent ait eut cette pensée. C'était un peu incongru, enfin il était hétérosexuel (du moins l'avait-il toujours pensé). Il ne s'était jamais différencié en quoi que ce soit. IL se trouvait toujours dans la moyenne dans les petites classes, pareil lorsqu'il avait été ninja, même son revenu, son habitation et sa vie était dans la norme. S'il avait été plus honnête avec lui il aurait admis que cela se révélait à mourir d'ennui. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il avait apprécié cela. Se pouvait-il que le si invisible Iruka se distingua en quelque chose qui lui paraissait si licencieux, si interdit ? Il secoua la tête avec abnégation refusant cette idée avec ferveur. Nier l'évidence lui parut nettement plus simple et plus sécurisant. Mine de rien, il aimait ce confort simple et soft. Cela lui convenait. On était chez les ninjas tout de même. La notion d'homosexualité passait facilement pour un tabou simplement parce que les membres du conseil réprouvaient ce genre de pratique. Ils étaient fichus de se débrouiller pour faire disparaître tranquillement une personne qui les dérangeaient et le brun a la peau mate n'appréciait que moyennement de devoir vivre en fugitif ou ne plus être du tout.

Assis une fois de plus sur le banc, remettant un peu en place ses idées, il fixait stupidement et stérilement l'homme ne trouvant sur le moment qu'à dire ces quelques mots.

• Alors ce n'est que pour le jeu hahaha. J'ai cru autre chose.

Mais pourquoi lorsqu'il était gêné, il se mettait à balbutier des choses qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour lui et qui pouvait en prendre un tout autre pour celui qui écoutait. Il se mit à rougir de façon voyante même si la nuit couvrait cette couleur parfaitement (heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'aurait vraiment pas su où se mettre autrement). Il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait l'air surpris que ne manquait pas d'afficher l'épouvantail. Cela leva une nouvelle interrogation en lui. Il ne s'était jamais autant mis à douter sur une de ces actions parce qu'il avait appris que dans sa vie particulièrement il fallait aller de l'avant. Souvent les shinobis ne devenaient que les exécutants de plus haute instance. Il devait tuer les personnes qu'on leur demandait de supprimer sans état d'âme et sans regret. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se forger une coquille telle que celle-ci et lui par sa simple phrase, il arrivait tout simplement à l'annihiler c'était tout de même rageant. Il lança un sourire qui sonnait faux et une phrase tout aussi branlante.

• Hahaha c'est un pari qui a mal tourné et qui a eut des conséquences fâcheuses

Le rire était nerveux mais Iruka était déjà trop ennuyé par ses propres problèmes pour le réaliser réellement. Toute cette phrase lui parut entièrement cohérente avec le personnage. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite que finalement ce qu'il ressentait le plus au travers de cela était de la déception. Il était tard, il en avait assez, sa journée avait longue et pleine de rebondissements. Le sommeil l'appelait et il ne comptait pas rester ici, il se sentait presque comme humilié. Il marmonna « un bonne nuit », quittant au plus vite ce lieu qui lui semblait étrangement oppressant pour un simple chemin. Le retour chez lui fut sans encombre. Il semblait évident que tout s'était enchaîné bien trop vite ce soir. Il se laissa choir le long de sa porte une fois rentré. Il n'avait pas osé adresser un regard à l'ex-anbu. En un sens, il s'était enfuit comme un voleur. Il oscillait douloureusement entre colère, tristesse et … frustration. En fait c'était ça qui le rendait d'humeur étrange, il ressentait un curieux manque qui ne lui était pas commun.

De son côté Kakashi était retourné chez lui en se posant toujours autant de questions. En désespoir de cause et n'aimant pas particulièrement ce que son esprit lui laissait suggérer il avait décidé de mettre tout cela sur le compte de l'ébriété et d'appliquer avec beaucoup de courage la technique de l'autruche. Tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir là n'était que le fruit d'une plaisanterie stupide qui avait dérapé. Il emmura avec soin les souvenirs de tous ce qu'il avait put ressentir pendant cette étreinte fugace. L'alcool le rendait vraiment étrange, suffisamment pour pouvoir trouver un autre homme attirant. C'était inconcevable tout de même. Il n'avait que faire du qu'en diras-t-on. Il avait pris l'habitude de n'écouter personne depuis le suicide de son père. Toutefois, il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à accepter ce genre de sensations. En tous les cas, il ne se sentait pas en ce soir de retourner cette conviction qu'il avait sur son orientation sexuelle. Non il n'avait pas la force de prendre de nouvelles décisions ce soir. Peut être plus tard, oui, plus tard. Il venait de décider cela lorsque la porte d'entrée de son appartement lui apparut enfin. Il s'enfonça dans la pénombre avec rapidité et tomba sur son lit avec une grâce pachydermique. Le saké aidant, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain furent assez pénibles pour le shinobi qui enseignait. Il passait son temps à être distrait, donnant ses cours d'une manière totalement mécanique. Il prenait une sorte de ton rêveur et monocorde assez peu intéressant. Les élèves déjà peu amusés de se retrouver enfermer par un si beau temps l'écoutaient à peine et lui ne remarquait même pas le chambardement qui se passait tout autour. Le brouhaha était aussi constant que l'humeur du ninja. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se focaliser totalement sur ses petits. Pourtant, depuis toujours cela avait été sa bouffée d'oxygène. Il parvenait parfaitement à oublier tous ses déboires en présence de ses ninjas en herbe. Leurs grands yeux qui le fixaient lorsqu'il expliquait quelque chose de nouveau. Cet engouement naturel et cette insouciance naïve lui permettaient de faire table rase de tout ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Pourtant bien malgré lui, la scène lui revenait toujours à l'esprit. C'était un miracle qu'il connaisse suffisamment bien ses cours pour les enseigner aussi stoïquement. La cloche sonna une nouvelle fois tandis qu'une petite brune à lunettes s'approchait du bureau de son enseignant favori. Elle était suivie de toute une kyrielle de petiots qui se mirent tout autour de la table encerclant l'adulte. Elle s'avança le dévisageant de ses yeux ambrés. Elle l'interpella :

• Monsiiieur ! Vous êtes amoureux ?

La rougeur qui suivit fut monumentale. Ils avaient le don pour dire le plus candidement du monde des choses si gênantes parfois. Il tentait de ne pas paraître trop perturbé par tout cela mais au vue de la seconde remarque de la jeune fille, ce fut peine perdue.

• Vous êtes touuut rouge hihiihi. J'avais raison.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que les autres acquiesçaient comme un seul homme. Un autre petit brun hyperactif sauta de la mêlée pour s'approcher à son tour.

• Vous êtes tout le temps dans la lune M'sieur

Il soupira devant l'effervescence qu'avait créée la « nouvelle ». Il aurait bien été tenté de leur dire que c'était faux et de tout nier en bloc mais il sentait que ce serait sans effet. Tous les élèves étaient trop heureux et surexcités. Ils ne l'écouteraient pas de toute façon. Il redoutait la question qui suivrait. Déjà d'ailleurs des « qui » émergeaient d'un peu partout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait immédiatement pensé à lui encore une fois. Précisément pour cet exemple, décidément cela devenait de plus en plus suspect. Pour couper court à toute discussion, il se leva annonçant la fin du cours et se précipita pour rentrer chez lui.

Déjà qu'il pensait trop en ce moment, les enfants qui le harcelaient n'avait vraiment rien pour l'aider à aller mieux. Il avait conçu la théorie, après un certain nombre d'années d'enseignement, que les enfants avaient une sensibilité exacerbée et qu'il ne savait pas encore quelles choses pouvaient ou non être dites ou de quelle façon. Ils possédaient une certaine forme de connaissance de ce que pouvait être la vérité mais manquait encore de cette capacité de discernement qui différencie l'enfant de l'adulte. Il tentait de se rabrouer en se persuadant que cette fois devait être l'exception qui confirmait la règle car jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait entiché de…lui. Bon d'accord, il avait quelques atouts dans sa manche mais il n'était pas une jouvencelle effarouchée qui se laisse impressionner par cela. Du moins se plaisait-il à le croire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'en fait il était persuadé que l'autre empaffé n'y pensait même plus.

Cela le fit rougir un peu de réaliser qu'il pouvait y avoir un tel mélange de sentiments en lui. Il se rabroua mentalement de pouvoir envisager tout ça. C'était stupide, il ne ressentait rien pour cet abruti. JAMAIS il n'aurait ce genre de sensations chez lui parce qu'objectivement s'il avait du choisir un garçon il n'aurait pas pris ce gars qui était censé être un héros mais qui pouvait se comporter comme le pire des idiots. Il aurait préféré une personne plus… responsable. Certes, il était considéré comme une référence en matière de shinobi mais il savait à peine prendre soin de lui-même.

Quelques jours passèrent et l'humeur d'Iruka continuait d'osciller toujours. Il avait la sensation d'être une jeune pucelle adolescente qu'on venait d'embrasser et pas un homme de bientôt trente ans. Mais il avait toujours été comme ça parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à des attentions comme celle-ci de la part de gens. Ses relations avaient toujours été menées comme sa vie de façon réfléchie et sage. Peut être était-il temps que tout cela change ? Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était rien qu'une autre façon de se moquer une fois de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Tout simplement il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement et complètement crétin de sa part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'espoir naître dans son propre esprit. Advienne que pourra après tout. Il était fatigué de toujours se poser des questions. C'est dans cet état qu'il s'endormit pour sa septième nuit depuis l' « incident ».

Le lendemain

Pourquoi il fallait que cela lui tombe dessus. En fait il devait y avoir un dieu dans ce monde. Ce dernier s'amusait sadiquement à le torturer pour voir comment il allait réagir. C'était ça le rôle de ce divin là : le persécuter. Dieu n'était sans doute qu'un enfant cruel amusé. Il se retrouvait dans le pire des cas de figure possible. Se retrouver en mission avec le ninja copieur. Après mûre réflexion c'était l'hokage qui devait bien se rire de lui. Il n'avait pas revu Gai depuis l'incident et ne s'en accommodait pas mal. Cela le frappa alors comme une révélation. Il avait presque oublié son existence mais se souciait encore énormément de l'autre baiser comme si cela avait eut de l'importance. Il décida de débrancher son cerveau. Une mission. C'était une simple mission un point c'est tout et il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour la mener à bien. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et partit donc à la recherche de Kakashi pour pouvoir convenir des différentes mesures à prendre avant de partir.

C'est en soupirant qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la seule personne qu'il se serait bien abstenu de voir. Les mots de l'Hokage sonnaient comme un couperet à ses yeux. Surtout qu'objectivement, cette mission, elle était... Enfin s'il ne l'avait pas entendu de la bouche de cette dernière il n'y aurait jamais cru. « Vous devez retrouver quatre chatons roses » Les yeux exorbités du shinobi avaient laissé supposer qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Il avait même été tenté de voir si on ne lui jouait pas, encore, un mauvais tour. Cela semblait particulièrement à la mode ces derniers temps. Elle précisa ensuite que c'était le nom d'un « gang de jeunes filles » - oui visiblement cela existait - qui avait déjà tué plusieurs ninjas expérimentés de Konoha sans que l'on en connaisse la raison. Elles se faisaient surnommées ainsi pour une raison qui demeurait inconnue et objectivement Iruka n'avait pas envie de la connaître. Cependant, il semblait que récemment ces dernières se soient séparées en deux groupes ce qui visiblement avait décidé l'hokage à agir plus vite. Il lui paraissait évident que quelque chose de pas nets se préparait. En tous les cas, il avait été mis en garde. Ces filles jouaient sur le fait qu'on les sous-estime de par leurs accoutrements ou encore leur nom de bandes mais elles avaient à leur actif la mort de cinq jounins, quatre chunins et deux anbus. On ne pouvait pas les laisser agir impunément. Apparemment, personne d'autre que lui et l'autre empaffé n'était libre. C'était assez difficile à croire dans un si grand village qu'on puisse manquer d'effectifs. Il en soupira de nouveau posant sa main sur la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sans sourciller.

Il arqua un sourcil se demandant depuis quand un ninja ne prenait pas les règles de sécurité évidente comme de fermer la porte mais se décida d'entrer précautionneusement dès fois que quelque chose se soit produit. Il n'y croyait que moyennement, tout de même Kakashi Hatake n'était pas n'importe qui malgré ses nombreux défauts. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit et il tenta de localiser la chambre. Pour le moment tout ce qui s'offrait à lui se constituait d'un salon très sobre et d'une cuisine tout aussi banale. Rien ne sortait du lot. On aurait put voir ce genre d'endroit dans un catalogue de mobilier tellement il était commun. Sur sa gauche se dressait un canapé de cuir noir et une table basse en ébène. Devant se trouvait une petite panoplie de katanas et de kunais ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque dans un coin. L'homme n'osa même pas s'en approcher. La vérité c'était que comme tout le monde il savait ce qu'elle contenait et que cela le gênait d'en entendre de nouveau parler. Ses yeux décrivirent un arc de cercle. En face de lui se trouvait un couleur sombre. A sa gauche la cuisine avait le minimum syndical. Autrement dit une micro-onde, un four, un évier et une plaque de gaz. Sans doute un réfrigérateur quelque part. Monsieur tout-le-monde aurait pu facilement y établir domicile. La plupart des gens comme eux de toute façon faisait en sorte de ne pas trop personnaliser leur lieu de vie. Ils étaient conscients que du jour au lendemain on pouvait les envoyer en mission à l'autre bout de la planète sans aucune idée précise de la date de retour. Autant avoir ce qu'on aimait particulièrement toujours sur soi.

Après ces quelques constatations, il se dirigea vers le fond de l'allée trouvant miraculeusement la porte de ce qui devrait être la chambre. Il l'entrebâilla. Il remarqué immédiatement les cheveux couleur neige qui dépassait du duvet. Cependant presque aussi rapidement il constata que des cheveux bruns en dépassaient. Il faillit pousser un hoquet de surprise mais se retint de justesse plaquant sa propre main devant sa bouche. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit autant choqué ? Cela avait été comme si on perforait son cœur d'une lame. De toute façon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Tout ceci n'était qu'une regrettable erreur mais embrassait-on quelqu'un comme ça pour un simple contact. La question demeura sans réponse dans sa tête. Il parvenait à tout rationaliser sauf ça. Pendant un bref instant, il avait senti qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être laissé aller facilement à cette étreinte. Enfin, il ne devait pas en être trop perturbé vu que déjà il se retrouvait à se taper une putain de brune aux cheveux longs. Son exaspération montait crescendo. Pendant que lui se torturait à trouver un sens qui n'existait pas à ce geste, l'autre se tapait des bonnes femmes. Pour un peu il lui aurait collé son poing dans sa tête d'épouvantail. Une voix sortit de nulle part lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied le déstabilisant.

« Iruka tu comptes rester planté devant mon lit combien de temps avant d'expliquer ce que tu fiches là. »

Il devait bien admettre que cela l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il rougit imperceptiblement et reprit sa respiration afin d'éviter de devoir bafouiller.

« Nous avons une mission ensembles rendez-vous dans une heure à la porte Nord ».

Sur ces mots, il s'évanouit dans la nature aussi vite que le pouvait ses jambes.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

POV Kakashi

Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il avait expédié manu militari quasiment la jeune demoiselle qui avait partagé son lit. Celle -là d'ailleurs avait plutôt mal pris le « 'Ruka » lancé pendant l'acte. Heureusement pour lui la demoiselle se prénommait Rukia alors le malheur fut évité de justesse. Toutefois, cela l'avait décontenancé. Il avait eut un air un peu hagard face à cette découverte. Il ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Quoi après tout cela lui était arrivé assez souvent d'embrasser un peu tout et n'importe quoi mais jamais il ne s'était formalisé de ça. Un jour par mégarde, il avait même touché les lèvres de Sakura sans le faire exprès. Il réprima un frisson d'horreur en se souvenant de cela. Il lui revenait encore le goût cerise de cette triste histoire. Beurk. Ce fut sans hâte qu'il se prépara. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que ceci était autre chose qu'un jeu qui avait dérapé. Ha il le retenait ce stupide vert sautillant. La prochaine fois, il lui collerait un coup pour l'empêcher de parler. Cela lui éviterait toutes ces emmer.. ennuis. Il en avait marre de se poser des questions. Cela constituait une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à sortir pour se trouver un coup ne serait-ce que pour oublier ça au moins une nuit. C'était parfaitement réussi dis donc ! Se dit-il avec ironie.

POV 'Ruka

Une heure était passée et il ne se montrait toujours pas. Il espérait que ce dernier ne se montrerait pas. Cela lui éviterait de finir rouge passion toute la journée. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une simple personne. Il s'émouvait vraiment de rien. Un peu d'alcool avait juste entraîné le prolongement de tout ça. Cette explication curieusement le satisfaisait nettement plus. Voilà tout simplement. Le fait de l'avoir vu dans les bras d'une pétasse brune ne signifiait pas qu'il était jaloux. Pas du tout. Après tout il pouvait coucher avec ce que bon lui semblait il n'était certainement pas un couple et ne le deviendrait jamais. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Encore plus lorsqu'on était soi même un homme. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il écrasa d'un coup vengeur la lueur d'espoir qui était apparu depuis bientôt une semaine. Il regarda d'un air froid et résolu l'épouvantail qui se ramenait de sa démarche nonchalante.

Il briefa le plus rapidement qu'il put le shinobi expliquant les grandes lignes sans tergiverser outre mesure parce que sinon il allait finir par lancer des phrases subliminales assez bizarres sorties de leur contexte. Il se fit tout de même le plus précis possible sachant que le moindre détail négligé pourrait altérer leur mission et il s'interdisait de le faire, honneur de ninja oblige. L'attitude de l'autre exaspéra encore plus parce qu'il avait cet air parfaitement blasé de celui qui s'en moque prodigieusement. Au moins maintenant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas tout simplement à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Holalala tout ça lui retournait le cerveau de manière vraiment exagérée. Il décida finalement de faire avec. Il n'y pouvait pas grand chose de toute façon. Pourtant, il crut percevoir un certain étonnement sur l'œil visible du ninja à l'emploi de son ton froid et impersonnel. Peut être, sans doute, avait-il rêvé.

La mission commença chacun se mettant en route dans un silence presque olympien. Seul le crissement des feuilles sous leurs pas rapides étaient perceptibles. On leur avait signalé un premier couple au niveau de leurs frontière avec Kiri alors ils se dirigèrent par là, avec une allure soutenue. Tout au long de la journée, ils sautèrent d'arbres en arbres en ne parlant quasiment pas finalement sauf peut être pour décider de l'endroit où il devait passer la nuit. Ils choisirent de s'arrêter le long du village limitrophe de Konoha et de Kiri. Ils installèrent leur campement pour y passer la nuit. Cela se composait en une seule tente, heureusement pour lui, sachant qu'ils devraient se relayer pour faire le guet, Iruka n'aurait pas à se retrouver juste à côté de l'objet de ses tourments. Ça l'arrangeait bigrement pour le coup. Il avait beau avoir toute la froideur du monde à son égard, le chuunin ne s'expliquait pas la chaleur qui brûlait quasiment son estomac à chaque pas. Cette chaleur si étouffante qu'elle lui vrillait l'estomac et pourtant c'était curieusement agréable. Une sorte de sentiment de sécurité mélangée à l'excitation du danger et de l'interdit. Il avait conscience de se retrouver dans une posture délicate parce que malgré tout cela la colère grondait. Elle était tapie telle une bête derrière un fourré à l'abri de sa proie. Rien ne pouvait lui permettre de se calmer et l'indolence de l'homme qui entrainait tous ces tourments le fatiguait encore plus, l'irritant chaque instant davantage. Il avait repris son ton professionnel. Un ton qu'il n'employait qu'avec les parfaits inconnus. Hors il était vrai qu'au fils du temps il avait tissé une forme de relations qui aurait sans doute put passer pour beaucoup pour de l'amitié. Il se rappelait la chose ou plutôt la personne qui les avait rapprochés. Ce petit blond taquin persécuté de tous mais bouillants de bonnes attentions et de motivations.

« La nuit tombe. Arrêtons-nous ici pour la nuit. »

L'autre épouvantail hocha la tête n'osant plus trop prendre la parole plus que nécessaire. Le ninja constatait bien qu'il devait le mettre un peu mal à l'aise mais il prenait ça de la mauvaise façon : comme de l'ignorance. Il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait été plus cordial avec n'importe qui hormis s'il avait dut coopérer avec l'ennemi. Finalement c'était devenu son ennemi intime, l'homme eut une légère gêne à cette pensée. Il se passait quoi : il le détestait ? Il l'aimait ? Il lui en voulait ? C'était quoi la vraie raison de tout ça au final ? Fatigué de devoir se poser toutes ses questions, Il annonça qu'il partait chercher du bois pour le feu sans autre forme de cérémonie et pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

POV Kakashou

Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quelque chose clochait dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer voir l'homme à la peau matte traiter quelqu'un ainsi. Lui toujours si serviable et souriant. Lui avait-il sourit depuis le début de la mission ? Il se creusait la tête pour trouver mais il n'y avait rien de concluant. Curieusement, il ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité après mûre réflexion : il était encore en colère pour le baiser. [ Il l'avait mal pris parce que ce n'était pas sa conception. D'ailleurs, il avait du lui faire parce qu'il était un hétérosexuel convaincu et que ça l'avait écœuré. Ça devait le dégouter tellement qu'il avait pris le partie de prendre ses distances. L'idée lui parut convenir comme explication mais il en ressentit une sorte de détresse. Plus honnête qu'Iruka sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, il avait trouvé l'expérience plutôt agréable. Ça n'avait rien eut de particulièrement terrible à son sens mais sans doute la morale prude du shinobi en avait été ébranlée. Il lui fallait tirer tout ça au clair sinon la mission se risquait à être très très longue. Il s'était déjà excusé pour Gaï mais il n'osait pas trop aborder de nouveau le sujet de peur de se prendre la tempête qui couvait sourdement. Il avait le pressentiment que pour le moment un vague statu quoi valait mieux que d'empirer de façon critique la situation.

POV Iruka.

Comment sortir rapidement de ce bourbier ? La réponse venait d'elle-même, il fallait coûte que coûte réussir rapidement la mission. Pourtant il n'était pas encore arrivé à leur point de chute et quelques jours de marches les attendaient encore. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'Hokage soit sadique au point de concocter tout ça ? Le torturer un peu plus ça devait être un jeu tacite entre tous les ninjas de Konoha. Ils s'étaient tous passé le mot. Sans même l'avoir bien réalisé, il se retrouva de nouveau devant le principal objet de son tourment qui virait à l'obsession d'ailleurs. Il venait d'allumer le feu rassuré de voir que même s'il partagerait la même tente ce ne serait pas au même moment puisque chacun se relaierait pour les gardes. Heureusement qu'ils étaient ninjas et qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Ce qui par ailleurs lui sembla bizarre parce que techniquement une équipe est composée de quatre membres. Kakashi Hatake devait apparaître en dehors de la norme.

Ce fut dans un état curieusement houleux et sans le moindre mot superflu que se passa la nuit des deux shinobis.

Jour 2

On ne pouvait pas imaginer plus morne et plus monotone que la journée qui s'était écoulée surtout pour une personne si enjouée et bavarde que l'était l'enseignant à l'Académie des ninjas. La personne à qui il aurait voulu poser les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ouvrir la bouche devant lui. De son côté, le ninja au sharingan respectait un silence et une distance respectueuse afin de ne pas embarrasser davantage la personne qui le considérait à présent comme un monstre de perversion. En se rendant compte à quel point cette idée lui faisait mal, il réalisa qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ne soit pas totalement hétérosexuel. De toute façon, il avait toujours pensé que d'aimer une fille ou un garçon revenait strictement au même puisque qu'on ne changeait pas sa façon d'aimer quelqu'un. Ce constat ne le choquait pas tellement plus que cela.

POV Iruka

Tout se passait à merveille ! Enfin, il parvenait à éviter de rougir lorsque l'autre l'effleurait par mégarde et il semblait que l'épouvantail n'était pas prêt lui non plus à quitter le silence dans lequel tous deux se complaisaient. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passerait comme hier soir. Soudain une pluie drue se mit à tomber sans que rien ne puisse l'annoncer. Cela rendait l'idée de camper impensable pour plusieurs raisons. Une idée qui devait rocambolesque lorsqu'on remarquait un petit village qui se dressait et qui paraissait plutôt accueillant. Il ne pourrait pas éviter le côté pratique de Kakashi. Aucune excuse valable ne tenait la route.

« Vu qu'il pleut et que nous sommes à côté d'un village, autant nous abriter dans une auberge. »

Et merde, on aurait cru qu'il venait de lire dans ses pensées avant qu'il ne le formule. Il se contenta un bien bien dans un état un peu second priant pour qu'il n'ait pas à se retrouver dans la même pièce après. Toujours dans le même état, il prit à peine conscience du fait qu'ils étaient arrivés, qu'ils avaient demandés une chambre parce qu'il n'en restait évidemment qu'une et que là il se retrouvait à une table dans une sorte d'auberge traditionnelle. Il reprit un peu ses esprits lorsqu'il commença à manger détaillant instinctivement l'endroit. Il ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. On s'attendait exactement à ça en pénétrant dans ce genre de lieu. Une ambiance chaleureuse et antique, une décoration sobre mais d'époques et un groupe qui jouait des morceaux de l'époque Edo en fond. Comme toujours, chacun buvait jusqu'à plus soif et les voix tonitruantes des quelques personnes déjà ivres recouvraient par moment le bruit des shamisens. Pour un peu le chunin se serait cru dans un mauvais film.

Evidemment, comme toujours dans ces endroits populaires, il y a une fille aux mœurs un peu légères. On la remarque tout de suite parce que son kimono est mal ajusté et laisse découvrir ses formes voluptueuses. Sa tenue est négligée et des mèches de cheveux volètent un peu partout sur sa nuque. Le maquillage outrancier est plus indicateur qu'un panneau ne le serait pour définir ce que cette femme attend. Elle se dirigera vers vous avec cet air lascif et provocant, se déhanchant éhontément, sans doute déjà éméchée et l'idée fixement ancrée dans son petit cerveau. Ce soir-là, il s'avéra qu'elle tentait de prouver qu'elle plaisait à n'importe qui. Hors c'est vrai que ces traits étaient beaux et finement dessinés mais son attitude et ses barbouillages gâchaient le tout. Pour dire la vérité, elle cherchait à séduire mais elle avait aussi parié quelques ryos que se cachaient sous le masque de l'inconnu un visage sans imperfections et elle comptait bien gagner. Iruka l'avait vu arriver gros comme une maison. Elle lançait des œillades à son camarade depuis un moment et lorsqu'elle s'alanguit quasiment sur le banc, il sut que c'était vraiment mais vraiment trop tard.

Il se prépara mentalement à devoir se retenir de toute remarque acerbe parce que cet idiot ne voyait strictement rien. Non mais sérieusement, il ne voyait pas qu'elle avait une autre idée derrière la tête que celle d'écarter les cuisses devant lui ! On sentait que cette vipère attendait autre chose. En vérité, ce dernier n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais son instinct lui criait de ne pas la laisser s'approcher trop près de SON partenaire. Il roula des yeux en constatant que la jeune femme passait une main sur le torse de son ami laissant ses doigts courir sur son torse parlant d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un ninja tel que vous fait dans ce petit patelin paumé ? »

Elle n'avait même pas jeté un œil à lui. Le dauphin grogna en voyant l'homme avoir un petit rire nerveux alors qu'une main balayait l'arrière de sa tête. La femme continuait de minauder et le chunin de bouillonner en silence. Il cherchait un moyen de pouvoir continuer à taire la rage qui le submergeait petit à petit. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors sur une bouteille de saké dont il allait s'emparer lorsque son poignet fut attrapé par le Junin en face de lui qui le fixait de son œil.

« Il faut que nous soyons en forme demain. Tout le monde sait que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ! »

Il se détacha rageusement de l'étreinte ses joues rosissant un peu alors que toute sa retenue était en train de voler en éclat. Il tentait de se calmer, vraiment il faisait le plus d'efforts possibles pour que son self-control reste intact mais il constata que c'était trop tard en s'entendant parler d'une voix forte :

« Alors monsieur a le droit de se taper la bougresse du coin mais moi j'ai pas le droit de toucher à une malheureuse goutte de saké ? Mais sérieusement, tu crois que baiser toute la nuit c'est pas plus fatiguant ? »

Il écumait. C'était une chose rare mais Iruka Umino fulminait. Ce dernier s'était redressé et le fixait rouge de colère. Il serrait la table le fixant toujours murmurant d'une voix plus basse.

« Tu crois toujours pouvoir faire tout ce que tu veux... »

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'il partit aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter pour se retrouver dans la chambre assis sur le rebord à l'extérieur de leur chambre ruminant comme cette fameuse nuit de tantôt. A ceci près que cette fois, il ne comprenait pas lui même la cause de son énervement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir comme ça. Surtout que l'autre était pas gêné de faire tout et n'importe quoi et de lui imposer des limites. Il ne fit même pas attention au bruit de porte. Il ignorait littéralement Kakashi qui le fixait, une certaine colère nimbant ses propres yeux. Sans crier gare, il l'attrapa par le col le collant contre le mur.

« Bon ça suffit ! Il t'arrive quoi depuis hier ! »

« Rien. »

Son ton était froid et parfaitement impersonnel et déjà son ton se remettait à grimper dangereusement.

« Iruka Umino arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Il avait renforcé sa prise sur lui le mettant au sens propre au pied du mur. Le chunin tentait de marmonner quelque chose d'intelligible mais il ne pouvait tout simplement par hurler ce qu'il pensait. Il y a avait comme une barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de faire le lien entre ce qu'il devait dire et ce qu'il avait envie de dire.

« Tu es froid, tu me parles à peine et tu t'énerves sans raison. C'est pas le Iruka normal. C'est à cause du baiser ? Tu n'as toujours pas oublié ? »

Ce qui passait pour une simple question résonna aux yeux de ce dernier comme une pure agression et comme ce dernier ne savait tout simplement pas gérer ces nouveaux sentiments, il s'en vexa davantage.

« C'est vrai que toi, ça ne t'a pas embarrassé longtemps ! » cracha-t-il acerbement.

Il ouvrit des yeux plus grands. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une relation d'écœurement mais plutôt à de la...jalousie ? Etait-ce possible qu'il se fut totalement trompé ? Le plus simple serait de poser la question mais il avait un peu peur de finir émasculer en vérité. Il se contenta de jouer l'ignorant histoire de voir si sa théorie était viable ou non.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Et la pouffe brune dans ton lit, elle faisait office de décoration ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette face de l'homme. Il y avait donc une part d'ironie et de cynisme en lui. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un peu niais et du genre à s'extasier pour un rien et voilà qu'un nouveau personnage se dévoilait. Une nouvelle personne avec un tempérament de feu qu'il voulait égoïstement garder pour lui. Alors il eut la phrase la plus sensée qu'il ait put dire depuis le début de cette histoire.

« Je tentais d'oublier ... »

Iruka redressa la tête rendu momentanément muet. Il avait eut envie de l'agresser encore mais son cerveau venait de rebrancher une ou deux connexions neuronales alors il se contenta de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Toi... »

Non en fait, ses neurones avaient décidés de rester en grève pour une durée indéterminée et une vague de colère l'assaillait de plus belle. Jamais, il ne se serait cru si colérique.

« C'était si horrible que ça ! Je te dégoute à ce point qu'il faut que tu ailles te taper n'importe qui pour aller mieux ? C'est pareil pour la pouffe de ce soir ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que lèvres de Kakashi s'écrasaient sur les siennes avec fougue. Cette jalousie, cette jalousie, c'était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu envisager et curieusement au lieu de l'inquiéter ça l'avait rendu entreprenant. Dans une certaine mesure, c'était comme s'il attendait un feu vert de cette sorte pour pouvoir continuer. Il se détacha le fixant un moment.

« Iruka, par pitié. Tais-toi. »

De son côté, le ninja à la couette aurait été bien incapable de rétorquer complètement pris au dépourvu plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Le visage de l'homme qui l'attirait aussi près de lui ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. D'autre part, il se contentait à présent de fixer le ninja avec une sorte de fascination qui dépassait de très loin sa précédente colère. On n'aurait pu croire qu'une chose atroce se cachait sous ce masque mais visiblement une fois de plus les mauvaises langues avaient parlés trop vite parce que rien ne dépareillait la beauté de l'homme en face de lui. Même la cicatrice qui se prolongeait une bonne partie de sa joue ne semblait faire qu'ajouter encore à son charme. Des lèvres charnues sans pour autant être trop épaisses. Une peau au teint uniforme, une mâchoire carrée et bien dessinée. Une expression subjuguante sur le visage. Le silence prenait place lorsque le ninja au teint mat parvint enfin à articuler quelques mots.

« Et celui-là, tu comptes le justifier comment ? »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Voir les expressions du ninja masqué c'était presque surnaturel. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il pouvait le voir en entier. Sans doute, cela rajoutait-il au mystère et au charme qui l'entourait à ce moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir plus parce que ses pensées dérivaient dangereusement alors qu'il attendait une réponse et que cette expression, ho seigneur cette expression, était sexy à en damner un saint. Il se gifla mentalement pour se calmer.

« J'avais envie. »

Cette fois, son sourire s'élargit. Ses mains se déplacèrent pour aller enserrer ses poignets et les remonter pour l'immobiliser. Son expression se fit taquine et ses yeux brillants.

« D'ailleurs, c'est pas la seule chose dont j'ai envie là tout de suite. »

Une chaleur inconnue envahit le bas ventre d'Iruka qui tentait de se souvenir quand il avait ressenti ça pour la dernière fois. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Rien qu'un baiser avait embrasé son corps. Il sut instinctivement que pour lui tout était joué. Son bassin frottait dangereusement contre celui de Kakashi et sa conscience était à deux doigts de rendre l'âme.

« De la fille qui t'attend en bas ? »

Oui bon, il ne pouvait pas calmer sa jalousie aussi facilement visiblement. Elle restait tenace, ancrée viscéralement en lui.

« Quelle fille ? » annonça-t-il avec un sourire innocent alors qu'une de ses mains descendaient pour effleurer son intimité du bout des doigts. L'autre le maintenait toujours prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il se savait pris au piège. Sa raison et ses questions se firent la malle au moment même où la langue du ninja blanc se posa sur son lobe et que d'une voix chaude et rauque il murmurait « il n'y a que toi et moi là. »

Un gémissement naquit entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ait le temps de le retenir. Cela fit rire doucement le Sharingan dont la bouche descendit pour s'emparer avec lenteur des lèvres de son partenaire jouant avec, les mordillant. Sa langue vient frotter l'intérieur de ses dernières avant de se mêler lascivement à celle de son prisonnier pour le moins consentant. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un l'autre. La chaleur montait presque de façon perceptible. Sa main libre passa sous son T-shirt pour aller toucher lentement ses abdominaux savourant le contact veloutée de sa peau légèrement bronzée. Il en arriva à titiller ses tétons les chatouillant doucement puis les caressant de façon plus soutenue.

Voyant sa victime complètement prête à la coopération et rougissant de plaisir, il libéra ses poignets pour pouvoir attraper sa taille et remonter avec le plus de lenteur possible son haut. Il se pencha sa langue léchant chaque parcelle du tronc qu'il découvrait. L'autre ne se fit pas prier pour remonter les bras offrant à la vue son torse malgré tout bardé de quelques cicatrices qui étaient autant de marques du passé. Il mordilla sa peau, laissant des suçons sur son torse pour finir par mordiller son cou avec tendresse. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives et s'attelaient à découvrir chaque millimètre de ce nouveau terrain de jeu. Quand il eut finit de laisser pleins de petites marques voyantes, il passa un doigt à l'intérieur du pantalon de son compagnon le tirant puis le faisant tomber avec un sourire taquin dans le onsen attenant. Complètement trempés, leurs vêtements qui déjà paraissaient particulièrement superflus devinrent collants et lourds. Alors qu'il avait émis un petit cri en tombant, Iruka décida de ne pas être en reste et tira sur le col roulé de l'homme à la chevelure aux reflets argentés. Ce dernier disparut rapidement laissant apparaître un marcel dont l'eau rendait transparente certaines zones et moulait son torse à la perfection. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent d'abord timidement dessous alors qu'il allait rapidement rejoindre le col roulé. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille musclée et parfaitement marquée tandis qu'un baiser fougueux naissait une fois de plus. Des mèches collaient sensuellement sur le front de Kakashi alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon le laissant glisser sur ses cuisses simplement en se redressant un peu. Il détacha la fermeture de celle du chunin caressant sa verge sur le tissu de son caleçon entraînant d'autres vocalises légèrement plus haut que les précédents.

Il continua de la masser un peu alors que les doigts agiles d'un petit brun se glissaient pour faire tomber le boxer noir qui lui restait. Sa respiration devint un peu plus saccadée alors que l'excitation montait et ce fut avec des doigts presque frémissants qu'il tira le dernier rempart qui le séparait encore de son but. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses ondulant un peu alors qu'il caressait ses flancs lentement son doigt traçant un cercle invisible autour de son intimité. Son doigt s'immisça lentement sous le hoquet surpris d'un professeur qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules alors qu'il s'habituait à cette sensation inconnue et nouvelle. Ce n'était pas spécialement douloureux mais étrange. Il rajouta son majeur et commença à faire de doux va et vient cherchant l'endroit agréable. Continuant malgré les bruits de protestations et les gémissements de douleur étouffés que poussait parfois l'Umino. Il eut une petite pensée que ça le punirait pour l'avoir ignoré pendant deux jours mais la balaya tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri un peu plus aigu et plus poussif que les autres. Il venait de cogner sa prostate. Il se concentra dessus pour pouvoir la frotter à chaque allée se gorgeant des bruits particulièrement excitants qu'il percevait avec délectation. Des bruits rauques sortaient parfois de sa propre bouche. Il continua un peu sentant le chunin qui se tordait sous le plaisir alors que son corps s'arquait un peu et qu'il crut entendre un ''viens'' entre deux halètements. Il ne put pas dire si cela venait de sa conscience ou s'il avait vraiment entendu mais il ne se fit pas prier pour se retirer et se placer contre lui frottant son bassin par de petits à-coups successifs. Sa langue se perdit dans son cou tandis qu'il pénétrait avec le plus de délicatesse possible en lui.

Commença alors un ballet subtil fait de va et vient réguliers pour l'un et de bruits de plus en plus indécents pour l'autre. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau avec force commençant à laisser de légères marques. Ses doigts glissaient à cause de l'eau qui les entouraient et bientôt de légères griffures apparurent sur les omoplates de Kakashi qui ne les sentit même pas tellement il était occupé par ce qu'il faisait. Leurs langues se rencontraient, leurs bouches se heurtaient alors que leurs corps vibraient dans un rythme commun et soutenu. Le jounin variait parfois les intensités tout en tapant de manière répétitive contre la prostate. Tout ce qui était autour d'eux avait complètement disparu et la terre aurait pu s'écrouler que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait remarqué à cause du tourbillon de sentiments qui les retournaient l'un comme l'autre. Les bruits devenaient de plus en plus forts et la respiration de chacun devenait plus poussive. L'épouvantail finit par se libérer en lui d'un dernier coup de rein puissant qui fit jouir son partenaire contre son ventre.

Tout deux s'arrêtèrent de respirer un bref instant alors que celui qui était au dessus s'affaissait lentement sur l'autre embrassant son cou en soupirant. Après un moment qui parut une éternité et sans même se demander s'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire une belle connerie, ils se dirigèrent vers le futon où ils continuèrent leurs activités pour le restant de la nuit.

Le lendemain.

Personne n'avait parlé mais la tension avait semble-t-il plus ou moins disparu. En tous les cas, un autre type de tension clairement plus agréable s'était installé. Le jour suivant, ils avaient atteints le village pour découvrir que les personnes qu'ils chassaient avaient été tuées par d'autres gens avant eux. Ils passèrent la journée à vérifier l'information pour se rendre compte qu'elle était exacte. Il ne restait plus qu'à rentrer finalement. Une mission pour rien...enfin pour rien. Sans doute pas, mais ce déplacement n'avait pas été inutile en tous les cas. Iruka se demandait si son compagnon regrettait et le silence qu'il tenait était plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Il fut néanmoins rassuré lorsque le soir venu alors qu'il préparait le feu, deux bras musclés vinrent lui encercler la taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Je suis étonné que tu puisses marcher, après hier ~ »

Et voilà, c'était la première vraie phrase qu'il disait et il le faisait déjà méchamment rougir alors que ce dernier lui frappait la tête de sa main gauche posant ses bras sur sa poitrine boudant un peu.

« Ho boude pas comme ça, ça me donne envie de te sauter dessus ~. »

He oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il semblait que sous le mystère Kakashi Hatake se cache surtout une bonne dose de perversité, ce qui vu ses lectures n'est que partiellement étonnant.

« De toute façon, tu sais très bien que mon envie de toi n'est du qu'à une chose. »

« Non je sais pas, à laquelle je te prie ? »

« Au fait que je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de toi voyons. »

« mpft »

Comment il faisait pour être aussi direct et franc. C'était encore une énigme à résoudre pour le ninja qui faisait office de lampions tellement il était carmin maintenant. Un rire étouffé lui parvint de derrière l'oreille.

« Je prends ça pour un moi aussi. » murmura-t-il

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! » répondit-il en lui tirant la langue avec un sourire amusé.

« De toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix. Sinon je te séquestre jusqu'à ce que tu ais le syndrome de Stockholm. » répondit ce dernier avec le même ton enjôleur.

« Ho en voilà une idée tentante. On commence maintenant ? » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il l'attrapa et le tira vers la tête continuant de l'embrasser un peu partout.

« Mais avec la plus grande joie. ~ »


End file.
